Various hooks for holding items are known in the art such as disclosed in the following patent documents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,463,903; 6,658,696; 6,050,427; 5,411,231; 3,044,630; 2,896,791; 2,509,502; 2,128,596; 1,208,986; 914,697; 69,587; US 20140332619A1; and US 20070272637A1. These devices have various shortcomings addressed by the present invention.